User talk:Yami Michael
Archive *Manga and Anime archive __TOC__ Thank You! I just want to say thank you for helping me out. I have noticed that many of the pages I'm editing have already been edited to make my job so much easier. You have no idea how refreshing that is. To return the favor: if there's anything you need of me, send me a message (in whatever ways possible on this site) and I'll do my best to assist you. Once again: Thank you, Michael!!! Type8 (talk) 00:06, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :No problem, thanks for all the work you've been doing. Its been nice to have you and Gaialzero editing recently to improve certain things lately. I've been thinking it might be useful for you to look at using Template:DPL to find things for the support section. (although going through each set is a good way to find other things such as category additions). As you can do stuff like... linksto=Beast Folk uses=Template:Cardtable notlinksfrom=Beast Folk ...that to find everything that links to say, Beast Folk. It would also include cards with the race, but it would find every single card that links to that race. Just put it into the talkpage of the race, or have a sandbox page like User:Type8/Sandbox that you can put these in. . ~ Yami Michael 03:06, January 27, 2019 (UTC) I might just find some use for it. Thats a mighty handy tool. Type8 (talk) 13:56, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Questions Hello, Yami! I have couple of questions, but in advance sorry for bothering you, if ANY of the following questions have answers somewhere here on the wiki please send me to those links, as I'm really new with the wiki environment. For now I have just a few formatting stuff: *1.) You deleted a lot of lines from my edits. Should I delete empty lines? I made them just to have a clear view in Source for myself, but I can easily write everything one under another without any empty lines. *2.) Should the actual tips be above the tabber or below it? *3.) I'll include Scroll Box in the lists above 10 positions to make tabbers more steady. Also, if there is 2nd row in tabber I'll split it into two tabbers with up to 5 tabs on each. May I do this on every tabber I found on wiki? *4.) I think I didn't saw in your Sandbox anything related to Force Draw (name just for now) cards like Cyclone Panic; Cyber N World or Over Skill. I think at least some small Category should be added at the bottom in "Related Categories", in Draw Page. Thanks for your patience! Olo.orlik (talk) 22:51, February 7, 2019 (UTC) *1.) Yes. I do tend to leave a line above the but otherwise, yes. *2.) There's no real rule for this. Ive done a large amount of both over the years. *3.) Sounds good. *4.) Probably leave that alone for now, but feel free to write down your own list of them. If you have enough of them (say, I dunno, 10+) than maybe it can be a category. ~ Yami Michael 00:46, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Questions2 Anytime you go to the same Tips Source edit page there is a new empty line at the top and between *(Asterisk) and tabber, just so you know, it changes despite leaving it without empty lines. I checked Card Draw category and found some cards that can make page/category about forcing the opponent to draw a card; - Cyber N World - Cyclone Panic - Astimart, Lord of Devils - Over Skill, Rampaging Machine - Aqua Farecollector - Codename Aegis - Duerou, Weapon of Dreams - Final Heikkie - Klujadras - Melnia Emergency, Explosive Burst - Steam Octopunk - Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon There were 2-3 cards with 'may' so I skipped them to not confuse them as true forced draw. * 1.) I saw you deleted Ladia Bale's 4-6 mana cost baits, was there something wrong with them? I know 10 mana or so isn't especially 'low cost', but I want to include as many baits, also with the same cost, because not every turn you can add mana or sometimes you can top-deck evolution with the cost of creature already in the battle zone. * 2.) Is there any way to include creatures in the tabber that have certain word in race, such as Cyber or Dragon, or only option is to make few tabbers with Cyber Virus; Cyber Lord; Zombie Dragon; Earth Dragon etc.? I'm about to start DM-08 with few Dragon evolutions and I'm concerned if I should include all possible Dragon races in Tips and if there is some easier way beside making 15+ tabbers? Thanks! Olo.orlik (talk) 20:47, February 12, 2019 (UTC) That shouldn't be happening in source mode. Are you sure its source mode and not just the rich text editor? I'll keep that in mind for the 'forced draw', thanks. *1) Accident, so I reverted it. "Same as cost or lower" for evolution sources is fine. *2) No, there's no good method for those sort of Race Category. And including multiple races there on a cards tip page is a mess. They might have something added to their support pages. ~ Yami Michael 00:00, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for all your awesome work, michael! i just made a plugin for lackey ccg for duel masters, a modern and updated program that allows easy online play and offline deck management. would it be ok to link to that plugin on the start page to let people know they now can do that? Click here anyway, thanks! Stiefelolm (talk) 15:12, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Regarding your edits Whenever you edit some of my (or others') mistakes, I read some of them and make sure my mistakes won't happen again. You're a great leader! Type8 (talk) 14:32, March 31, 2019 (UTC)